


I know what you did last summer

by Bbuny



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Tina Chen :(, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Hank Anderson is Connor and Upgraded Connor | RK900's Parent, M/M, Protective Connor, Protective Gavin Reed, Protective Hank Anderson, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbuny/pseuds/Bbuny
Summary: Gavin took a summer trip with the Andersons about a year and half after the revolution. Everything was alright until Nines went to grab everyone drinks and returned with a red LED, thirium bleeding out from his mouth and parts of him that been detached and damaged heavily, they had to go back and take him to Elijah for some repair the n time . He refused to tell anyone what happen but Gavin found out the true himself and he had decided that he has to settle things with his ex who also well know in the department as Tina Chen.





	I know what you did last summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work but I had re-write this for the three time becuse this page can't auto-saved and I keep on accidently delete so this will be suck a lot. Please tell me mistakes that I need to fix if you spot any. I hope you will enjoy this  
> The song I got inspired from: https://youtu.be/ngORmvyvAaI

After the revolution, Gavin had opened his eyes and see that androids are alive just as much as human like him. He changed a lot after that. He called his brother who know as the androids creator, Elijah Kamski, fixed thing between them and visit his brother often. He appollogized multiple time to Connor and the old lieutenant for being an asshole, they became friend after that. A month passed by and Connor upgraded version, the RK900 or Nines, had joined their department. 

The advanced android was designed to be a terminator, to kill, to destroy, to obey so CyberLife didn't add any social-protocol into his code , that had been the reason caused Nines to struggle with deviancy despite the help from his family, his partner who know as Gavin and his friend. Nines soon become Gavin's friend, the android was so innocent and awkward like him and Gavin may or may not had a soft spot for that. 

The RK900 soon moved in with him, they become room mates and best friend, he even took Nines out to drink with him and Chris, Nines took him to meet android jesus and his crew too. Nines was very bad at dealing with emotions just as much as Gavin himselves, he didn't fight back any time that some anti-androids attack him, never calls for help, always hides in the conor or closet to cries until either Hank, Connor or Gavin found him and helped him. Even Elijah became familiar with their faces from how often they visit him to repair Nines or Connor.

Gavin had take a summer trip with the Andersons. Everything was alright until Nines went to grab them drink and returned with a red LED, thirium bleeding out from his mouth and parts of him that been detached and damaged heavily, they had to go back and take him to Elijah for another repair. They all think that this is just like any other time Nines had had a counter with the anti-androiders but Gavin knew that it not all that from those nights after the trip that Nines had woke up crying in the big closet. He try to bring it up multiple time but Nines refused to give him any answers. He knew that he going to found the story himselves.

The day they all return to work, Gavin already had a bad feeling since the morning but he just let it slide. It didn't bother him until lunch break, he keep feeling some thing. Nines had gone out with Connor to buy him and Hank lunch, figured maybe he need another coffee so he walked to breakroom. He almost walk in until something caught his attention and stop his track.

"Yeah, me, Jack and our friends had found our newest dolly at the beach and guess what we did?";"Teach him a lesson?";"Pfff, you know me to well, Lisa and yeah, we taught him a lesson, I evem told him how much his assholes partner sucks and how much that son of a bitch used to hate android, told the tin can the true that he would be throw away sooner or later."-As the sentence finished, there're laughter soon follow. Gavin could feel his shaking fist and how hot his body is from anger.

He decided that he doesn't have mood for coffee anymore as he stoped his phone audio recorder and stomped back to his desk, he'll give Chen a visit soon, to prove her how wrong she was and to show her that she could mess with him but not with his friends or family. However, he need to go to Chris first to make sure he going to do it right once and for all.


End file.
